Peridot
|-|Current= |-|Previous= |-|Limb Enhancers= |-|Peribot= Summary Peridot (specifically Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG) is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her debut in "Warp Tour". She was originally a Homeworld Gem technician and a certified Kindergartner. After being stranded on Earth following the events of "Jail Break", she acted as a recurring antagonist until establishing a truce with the Crystal Gems in "When It Rains" to help them save the Earth from The Cluster. She officially became a member of the Crystal Gems in "Message Received", after she defied and insulted her Homeworld superior, Yellow Diamond. Peridot is currently living at the barn with Lapis Lazuli. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 9-A | 8-C | High 7-A Name: Peridot (Known on the Gem Homeworld as Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG) Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Unknown (Although at least 1000) Classification: Gem, Homeworld Gem, Crystal Gem (As of "Message Received") Powers and Abilities: |-|Peridot=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Ingenious intelligence, Vehicular Mastery, Technology Manipulation (Can interface and control gem technology), Light Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Weapon Creation and Technology Manipulation (Can create mines, turrets, etc. from thin air), Summoning (Can summon her escape pod, though it's only used as a projectile by Garnet), Can Repair her devices, Statistics Amplification (Molten Core supercharges her machines) |-|Limb Enhancers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Ingenious intelligence, Vehicular Mastery, Technology Manipulation (Can interface and control gem technology and remotely control Robonoids), Light Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Anatomical liberation, Electricity Manipulation, Hologram Projection, Tractor Beam, Flight, Gem Destabilization, Weapon Destabilization, Explosion Manipulation, Surface Scaling |-|Peribot=Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Robotic Pulse Generator=Statistics Reduction (Reduces target's durability), |-|Warship=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Energy Projection Attack Potency: Unknown | Small Building level (Blew a hole in the roof of an Ancient Gem Colony Ship) | Building level+ (Was able to crush two large boulders and throw a pickup truck over the horizon) | Large Mountain level (Generated this level of kinetic energy by crashing to Earth, was going to destroy the Crystal Gems) Speed: Unknown | Relativistic reactions (Her helicopter fingers allowed her to move faster than Amethyst and Pearl) | Hypersonic (Threw a truck at this speed, Can keep up with the Pearlbot which moves at a comparable speed) | Massively FTL+ (Flew from Homeworld to Earth in a short time frame) Lifting Strength: At least Above Average Human (Can lift a large television with ease), Class 5 with magnekinesis (Able to lift Mayor Dewey's van and Yellowtail's pickup truck) | At least Class 5 with tractor beam (Tractor beam could lift massive pillars with ease) | Class 5 (Can pick up trucks and boulders with ease) | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Small Building Class | Building Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Despite being weak physically, Peridot has remarked and been remarked as being exceptionally durable, which should make her likely as durable as a Ruby. Took a punch from an angry Pearl) | Mountain level (Comparable to her base form) | Building level+ | At least Island level (Was completely undamaged by four of Rose's Light Cannons and a barrage of Opal's arrows, was almost completely intact after crashing to Earth from outer space, only being destroyed when its core exploded) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Several meters with energy attacks, Varies, up to intergalactic with tech (Was able to control Robonoids from Homeworld) Standard Equipment: Limb Enhancers, Gem Destabilizer, Robonoids, Escape Pod, EMP, Peribot (Currently destroyed) Intelligence: Genius when concerning technology and engineering Weaknesses: Prefers using traps and technology to outright combat, she struggles to use technology that is less advanced than current Gem technology, and is physically the weakest Gem seen so far without her Limb Enhancers. She is an Era 2 Peridot, meaning she is not able to perform powers such as shapeshifting unlike other gems Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Photokinesis:' "It Could've Been Great" Peridot is shown using her gemstone to project a green light, like a flashlight. It is the first natural Gem ability she has been shown to use. She shares this ability with Garnet and Pearl. *'Ferrokinesis:'' In "Too Short to Ride", it is shown that Peridot can levitate and control metallic objects. The extent of Peridot's powers, whether she manipulates magnetism or just the metal, is still unknown, though given as she was able to use the ability on her tablet without damaging the device's circuitry, magnetism appears unlikely. It is possible this ability is what made her so proficient with her limb enhancement's fingers, particularly the 'finger copter' ability. In "Beta" she can hold up an entire one-man band of metal instruments (though drops them after concentrating on playing the harmonica). In "Earthlings", once properly motivated, she proves capable of using this to throw a piece of scrap metal with enough force to impale the now corrupted Jasper through the chest, poofing her. In "The New Crystal Gems", Peridot is shown to have more control over this ability, being able to lift up trucks and other cars. It requires some physical and mental strain on her part, but once the vehicle has been lifted off of the ground, her ferrokinesis makes it effectively weightless. In "Room For Ruby", Peridot is seen casually using this power to raise an umbrella over her and Lapis' head, and raise a trash can lid up to Lapis while she, Steven, and Pumpkin are standing on it, showing she has mostly mastered this ability. The exact maximum she can lift with this ability is unknown, but she has shown capable of lifting several tons with little effort. *'Bubbling:' As revealed in "Kindergarten Kid", Peridot is able to bubble objects. Her bubbles are lime green and are sent to The Barn instead of being sent to the Burning Room inside the Temple, because the Barn is where Peridot considers home. Current Additional Tools *'Earth Tablet:' A gift from Steven (who received it from Greg), she uses it to explore the media and express her feelings shown by "Too Short to Ride", she also said it is something to love, for she no longer has advanced gem technology. **'Tablet Throw:' Peridot uses her ferrokinesis to launch her tablet at enemies, causing an explosion upon impact. *'Attack Drones:' Built sometime before "Gem Harvest", Peridot created attack drones to defend the barn in case of invasion. Each is a spherical turret, moving a propeller and controlled by remote. Their design is similar to Peridot's Flask Robonoid; whether these are new drones made from their design, or simply modified robonoids is unknown. *'Pericannon:' Peridot builds a "Pericannon" that shoots projectiles constantly at enemies. Can build up to 3. **'Molten Core:' When activated, all Pericannons become supercharged and deal extra damage for 5 seconds. Works by Peridot sending a pulse out from her body which activates the Molten Core. *'Landmine:' Peridot builds a landmine that when stepped on, explodes dealing damage. Can build multiple landmines. Former Additional Tools *'Limb Enhancers:' Mechanical body extensions Peridot has worn since her debut until the Crystal Gems catch her in "Catch and Release". **'Anatomical Separation:' Peridot can separate sections of her limb enhancers by touching a lime-colored button at the zone she wants to remove. **'Blaster:' Peridot can transform her fingers of her right arm into a blaster which can charge and fire an electrified energy ball which explodes on impact. Charging it for a second produces a shot powerful enough to blast through the ceiling of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Charging it for several seconds produces a large shot which can knock down a thick stone pillar, and has enough recoil to knock Peridot onto her back. **'Holographic Interface:' Peridot can project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of her right hand, in which she can control and connect to different forms of Gem technology. **'Tractor Beam:' Peridot can produce a light-green tractor beam from her left hand to move objects/people. **'Wall-Scaling:' Peridot can freely run up vertical walls without falling. **'Helicopter Fingers:' Peridot can expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough to fly. *'Gem Destabilizer:' In "Jail Break", Peridot wields a Gem Destabilizer, an extremely potent but non-lethal tool used to subdue enemy Gems. *'Robonoids:' Peridot can control different types of spherical robots known as Robonoids. There are three types of known Robonoids: Flask, Plug and Hand. They can perform multiple functions, such as fixing a Warp Pad and activating Kindergarten. *'EMP device:' In "Warp Tour ", Peridot placed a device on the Galaxy Warp Pad before she left Earth. About three seconds after being placed, the device explodes, disabling all of her Robonoids. The device seems to be highly advanced, as Pearl's pulse bomb in "Political Power" (which appears to be made from human technology) was unable to disable even a single Robonoid. *'Peribot:' Peribot is a large green mech possessing a vaguely crablike appearance. The robot has at least three shades of green and is stout in stature. It has short legs that have green boots similar to Peridot's, and the arms are slightly longer with clamps/pincers for hands. As opposed to Pearlbot, Peribot focuses less on finesse and agility and instead on brute strength. The two clamps that serve as its hands have enough destructive strength to crush boulders of equal and greater size, and its short stature is used as leverage to support its arms. Despite its appearance, the robot's top running speed is enough to keep pace with Pearlbot. Its design also doesn't hinder its mobility too much, as Peridot was able to make it do a handstand, and spin like a top, and it has enough dexterity to run as fast as Pearlbot without the need for wheels. It is also equipped with two missile launchers, located on the bottom two facets of its back, and its legs contain coils, which it relies on to jump hundreds of meters in the air due to the its low center of gravity. *'Red Eye:' The Red Eye, as its name entails, is a massive, red-orange, eye-like device. Because of its size, it has the ability to defy Earth's gravitational pull, freely levitating. It is also highly durable, having a very hard body which provides great defense against physical attacks, as seen when it withstood multiple attacks from Amethyst and Garnet without taking any sort of damage. Its aperture-like pupil/iris can open up and create a powerful vacuum. *'Gem Warship:' It resembles a giant, green floating hand with four fingers and a thumb, each of which is a separate division. The Pointer finger houses the primary weapons bay and, when triggered, shoots an explosive blast. The blast is possibly an energy torpedo, with enough power to injure or kill gems, and destroy large structures. It also can shoot out laser pulses which produce an explosion when they focus on a particular target. Key: Base | With Limb Enhancers | Peribot | Gem Warship Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Traitors Category:Gems Category:Light Users Category:Crystal Gems Category:Magnetism Users Category:Aliens Category:Reformed Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Statistics Reduction Users